<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want you to fly by Partywombat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620000">I want you to fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partywombat/pseuds/Partywombat'>Partywombat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partywombat/pseuds/Partywombat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written for an event that was a glorious occasion but not what was planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I want you to fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I want you to fly</p>
<p>To soar to the heights</p>
<p>To avoid the pitfalls</p>
<p>To miss all the fights</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I want you to be</p>
<p>The best that you can</p>
<p>To sing your own praise</p>
<p>To be your best fan</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your life is a gift</p>
<p>From me right to you</p>
<p>It’s yours to control</p>
<p>Whatever you do</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And I’m always right here</p>
<p>Right here in the sun</p>
<p>Shining with love</p>
<p>And dancing with fun</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I know you believe</p>
<p>You can’t do it all</p>
<p>To win all the gold</p>
<p>To shine at the ball</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But I say you can</p>
<p>then say you must</p>
<p>The proof, they say</p>
<p>Is under the crust</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And you my child</p>
<p>Are the crustiest one</p>
<p>To have ever been born</p>
<p>Under our sun</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So peel back the top</p>
<p>You may just see</p>
<p>The strongest oak</p>
<p>The mightiest tree</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A core of power</p>
<p>Ten miles high</p>
<p>Aim for the top</p>
<p>Aim for the sky</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Don’t just settle</p>
<p>for second best</p>
<p>you’re number one</p>
<p>you’re top of the rest</p>
<p> </p>
<p>and I’ll be there</p>
<p>where the sun beams glow</p>
<p>where the magic lives</p>
<p>in the best live show</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the path you follow</p>
<p>May wind and bend</p>
<p>Beware the wraiths</p>
<p>And the ghouls they send</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They lurk in the dark</p>
<p>In the gloom of night</p>
<p>Waiting and watching</p>
<p>With you in sight</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There you will cower</p>
<p>Afraid of it all</p>
<p>Ever so timid</p>
<p>Ever so small</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But just look to me</p>
<p>And I’ll be there</p>
<p>Ready to fight</p>
<p>To make it fair</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For you will lift up</p>
<p>In a shining song</p>
<p>You do what’s right</p>
<p>And can do no wrong</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the power to love</p>
<p>Lies far in you deep</p>
<p>Its there when you dream</p>
<p>Its there when you sleep</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harness it now</p>
<p>It cries out to you</p>
<p>Use it wisely and fair</p>
<p>In all that you do</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For you are unique</p>
<p>A jewel so rare</p>
<p>Life is so precious</p>
<p>There’s none to spare</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Life is a gift</p>
<p>That I give to you</p>
<p>Embrace it with love</p>
<p>In all that you do</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You may see a struggle</p>
<p>In souls all around</p>
<p>Some blasted with fear</p>
<p>Right into the ground</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then I hope my love</p>
<p>You reach to your light</p>
<p>To share it with them</p>
<p>To aid in their fight</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And if you falter</p>
<p>Just look for me</p>
<p>Your power will soar</p>
<p>And will ever fly free</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For who am I</p>
<p>I am your light</p>
<p>Your soul, your life</p>
<p>Your one true sight</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I live within you</p>
<p>Your eternal core</p>
<p>Your engine that drives</p>
<p>Straining for more</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harness me now</p>
<p>Accept who I am</p>
<p>Believe in me all</p>
<p>Live in the calm</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For I will be there</p>
<p>Whenever you need</p>
<p>To grow a belief</p>
<p>To nurture a seed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And I cannot convey</p>
<p>The glory that is</p>
<p>For you do not see</p>
<p>The pop and the fizz</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s power in you</p>
<p>So wide and vast</p>
<p>Just open your eye</p>
<p>And look to the past</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All you survived</p>
<p>All you fought though</p>
<p>All that you won</p>
<p>All that is true</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So from this day forth</p>
<p>With glory in heart</p>
<p>Rise up to be great</p>
<p>A stalwart fine start</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For you are the key</p>
<p>The power of all</p>
<p>The wonder, the world</p>
<p>And ever so tall</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I look up to you</p>
<p>And what you will be</p>
<p>A pillar of hope</p>
<p>A glorious tree</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Forever with you</p>
<p>Together we stand</p>
<p>United and brave</p>
<p>Our feet on this land</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And where our feet go</p>
<p>That’s up to you</p>
<p>Reach to the sky</p>
<p>Soar in the blue</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Is this the start</p>
<p>The middle or end</p>
<p>It’s what you decide</p>
<p>Stay true, my friend</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, go out and be</p>
<p>The best of us all</p>
<p>A shining example</p>
<p>Standing so tall</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I leave you now</p>
<p>But always know</p>
<p>In the shining days</p>
<p>And the ones that snow</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That through it all</p>
<p>Just look within</p>
<p>The power, the love</p>
<p>The fight to win</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And think of my words</p>
<p>In the coming days</p>
<p>Be proud of yourself</p>
<p>In all your ways</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>